Sinful
by HeadlessDirkStrider
Summary: John is determined to sin over the summer away from The Holy Faithful School for Boys (HFS), with a new friend from the movie theatre, after losing faith in God. Late anon request for Religionstuck Bro/John. They didn't require specifics so this is what came out. (first chapter is the request the rest is for my own pleasure) *very smutty* !*very fluffy*!


A/N: Belated anon request. The anon gets this chapter for the request the rest of the story is for my own enjoyment? Also slight OOC because of John being raised in a Catholic school his view is more closeminded/sheltered and Bro being slightly younger (Bro is 19 while John is 16) so he's a bit more immature. So it's OOC but at the same time not OOC

* * *

You're not sure when you started to lose your faith. It wasn't exactly like you woke up one morning and 'poof' it was gone. It slowly decreased over time without you noticing it. Sure you prayed and sang at your school, but it slowly came to the point where it was just normalcy; it just felt repetitive. There was no longer any meaning to praying it was just words coming out of your mouth, and thinking about that kind of scared you. You wanted to be able to pray and feel the joy, happiness, and love behind it, but you couldn't do it. The word "God" had about as much meaning to you as what you had for dinner last Tuesday. Nothing.

Losing your faith has a unique feel to it. You no longer have a sense of fulfillment. There's a hole where your faith used to be. Praying doesn't fill it. Bible class doesn't fill it. Praying and looking up to something doesn't help, because you're not really looking up to anything. You're just saying words to an empty ceiling or a pair of hands. There's no connection anymore. It's actually quite horrifying. You'd like to think the first week was the hardest. The absence of God was suffocating. You quickly realized how horrible purgatory must feel if you're in this constant state, and managed to question Atheists sanity. You were in denial. You prayed and prayed, and freaked out your roommate while you were at it. You ended up having to calm him down that you didn't go super religious because you had cancer or some shit.

The next stage was depression. You've always been a really happy guy. Outgoing, oblivious, and care free, this was good for most situations but sometimes it made you look like a major dick for those less off than you. But this constant wave of sadness had not been something you were expecting, but at the same time you should of. This connection, this family that you'd grown accustomed to your entire life was gone and you were just pretending for everyone elses sake. The depression never went away and you don't think it will for a while, but at least it dulled out. But now running this all through in your head you're not sure what you're expecting tomorrow. Normally this wouldn't be this big of a deal you'd act normal, but you feel yourself itching at the anticipation for the plans you have that will be put into motion tomorrow. See you realized that since you didn't believe in God anymore than technically you can do whatever you want within your own morals, and tomorrow was summer break.

Summer is your favorite season. You don't have to wear your uniform, you get to spend time with your dad (even if he attempts to fatten you up with cakes), and you get to do stuff you normally wouldn't. Your dad trusts you to a degree and is overall stern about your whereabouts. You know he means well but that makes doing what you want to do this summer quite tricky. For the past few days you've been itching, and fidgeting trying to decide what of your old morals you want to break first. You figure if you don't try mild stuff out at least once then you'll never get to. Or you'll at least be responsible if you get caught. Teenagers are expected to break laws and rules and you're tired of being left out. But of course stealing a sip from your dads beer bottle while he goes to the bathroom doesn't exactly count as breaking the rules. You have to go out and drink with friends and people, and maybe get drunk once before you consider it checked off. The only issue with that is...all your friends are from sanctus Fidelis ludo puerorum which roughly translates to Holy Faithful School for Boys...or HFS. In other words they had the same set of morals you're supposed to have. So you needed to make new friends.

* * *

z

Making new friends is not as nearly as easy as the movies, you deduce that night. You tried going into a gas station and buying a fountain drink to see if there was anyone there you could strike up a conversation with, but quickly decided that the awkwardness that follows attempted conversation was just not worth it past the 3rd person to give you the stink eye. The situation you decided was hopeless. You weren't going to break the rules you weren't going to make new friends you were going to pick up your faithless ass and grind your teeth through another two years of high school and then you were going to go off to college to become a biology teacher, and that was the end of that. You might as well enjoy the rest of your summer per usual...well maybe with not as many friends. You wanted to go somewhere to meet people and the gas station was not it. And if you were going to go to where people were you figure you might as well go to the theatre, and maybe talk to someone during the previews. You're pretty sure that's how people made friends and if not it was worth a shot.

The next afternoon you feel much better. 20$ in your pocket for the ticket, and some candy hopefully. You feel the sun shine on you and a bead of sweat rolls down your neck, you wish you would of accepted Dad's offer for him to drive you there even if it was pointless. The theatre is only about 9 blocks away, and being sedentary all school year was not to good for you. You needed the exercise. But now 2 blocks away your shirt was soaking up sweat on your back making the thin cotton-white fabric cling to your skin. You were just happy you weren't panting with sweat beads making it heard for your glasses to stay on your nose. Which might of very well of happened if the journey was uphill.

* * *

Letting the automatic sliding doors suck you in and wash you in a bath of popcorn scented cold air, you close your eyes while sighing and walk inside. It was definitely too hot to be walking everywhere in this heat. You will probably ask dad for a ride home but that means you're staying a while since he's not getting home till 6. looking over the title screens you settle on a horror called The Cabin in the Woods. Seems to be about a bunch of kids who get themselves killed in a haunted cabin of some sort...at least that's what you deduce about the photo on the bulletin. Walking up to the ticket counter, you buy your ticket and head up to the concession stand. You walk up to a spiky haired dude with lame ass anime shades and raise your eyebrows accordingly. He could be attractive and get girls, and get out of this job if he looked a bit more...normal.

"I'll have the milk duds please." You talk towards the counter eying the candy from behind the glass.

"That'll be 4.25$" he says expecting money.

Returning to your senses you dig in your pocket and hand him the wadded bills before giving him a forced smile.

"Ghostbusters huh?" He adds looking down at your shirt.

"Yeah they're pretty awesome! I uh have all their available shirts. Do you like them?" You question suddenly much more intrigued in him, he was actually pretty cool and you found yourself get a bit nervous.

"I think they're pretty cool. I'm not a big of a fan as you though. Do you like MLP?" he questions.

He's resting his elbows on the counter with his head in his hands making him pretty much eye level with you. He's wearing a blue polo for his uniform you notice, and is slowly getting closer to you as you talk. You aren't really sure what he's doing by that but it's making you a bit nervous. You're not gay and never have been but if he's hitting on you, you suppose pickers can't be choosers. You wanted to sin though you were hoping adultery would be one of the sins that happened at a later date. But he might not even want sex you guess. He might be straight maybe you're worrying over nothing. Either way you start to stutter when speaking to him.

"I uh, I think it's pretty ch-chill." You say feeling your eyes wander up and down him.

For a guy he actually is quite attractive. Strong jaw line, defined muscles, and a big smile, if he was hitting on you, you don't think you could of gotten a more attractive person to fuck around with. Plus he did add homosexuality to the sin checklist. Though it kind of seemed unfair to him if he didn't know what you were doing. You were using him for your own selfish purposes, and that didn't sit well with you much less your sin list. You figured if he asked you'd tell him.

He smiles at you as you stutter over your words and you feel yourself go red.

"Hey I get off in 5 minutes, want to catch a movie with me?" He questions smirking. Oh he definitely was interested.

"S-Sure. I already have a ticket to see The Cabin in the Woods though. Is uh, that okay with you?" You question fiddling with your milk duds.

"Yeah that sounds great. I get in for free so it doesn't matter what we watch. But horror films are a favorite." he says unclipping his name tag and untucking his shirt.

He continues talking about the movie as if it matters as he scribbles on a clipboard and punches his card. He walks over to you and smiles, done with what he had to say. You realize that you hadn't been paying attention to what he'd been saying, but instead had been following him with your eyes the entire time. You really should pay more attention to people you realize.

"I, uh, y-yeah i love horror films too..."you jabber out flushing hard at your own screw up.

Walking with you in hand he gets in line right outside the theatre for the movie with you. The doors haven't opened because the other movie is still playing. So it ends up with you in front of him ,and him sliding behind you. His hands slip around your hips and hold each other in the middle pressing you back against him. You're not used to this, and it slightly freaks you out considering you've never had a romantic relationship at all. You jump when you feel his breath against your neck where he kisses it softly and wanders up to your ear. Where he touches ignites like fire, and you want to shiver the feeling away but at the same time you never want it to leave. Maybe judging your sexuality without trying things was not such a smart idea.

"Is this okay?" He questions flicking his tongue out to touch the lobe of your ear.

Nodding you breathe in not able to trust your mouth. You feel kind of dumb just standing there letting him do things, very nice things, to you. You will yourself to pick up your arms and brush your fingertips against his. You fiddle with his fingers trying to control your breathing. This is probably going way to fast, but you're not sure you want to stop it. After all it just looks like you two are cuddling at this point. Except this position is probably more appropriate for those who've been going out for 5 months not just met 5 minutes ago.

you dip your head to lean against one of your shoulders to pop your neck and he takes the opportunity to nuzzle against your neck. The couple ahead of you scoff in disgust and you nod at them nervously. Thankfully the doors begin to open and you two head inside.

He takes your hand and leads you two the vacant last rows. The movies been out about a week already so not many people have crowded to watch. Plus it's the middle of the day so there's only about 6 or 7 others who take up rows in the middle leaving about 5 rows between you two and the next person. That wasn't such a smart move on your part since you were supposed to talk to people during the previews, but it doesn't really matter now because of your new "friend". You smile at him nervously and open up your milk duds. You stuff 3 or 4 into your mouth and start fighting against the chocolate caramel goodness with your jaw. You open it up a bit more and offer some to him which he accepts.

"Hey uh, whats your name?" you question fighting with candy to talk.

"My names Dirk but you can call me Bro, everyone else does." He says smiling and leaning back.

You scrunch your face up at the idea of calling someone you want to get involved with "Bro."

"Can I call you Dirk?" You question softly.

Leaning over he comes dangerously close to kissing you and you feel you back stiffen at the sudden closeness.

"You can call me whatever you want baby." He whispers. This gesture seems completely cheesy to you but with him it's oddly attractive.

"R-Right well uh, I think i'll call you Dirk. My name is John." You offer to him.

You're slightly hoping he won't turn it into something sexual, but at the same time that's what you came here for right? You came into the movie theatre to take chances and break rules. To embrace your new found freedom, and what was freedom without taking risks?

"Right well John, Do you come here often?" He whispers into your ear. He still hasn't moved back and his hand is keeping him balanced as he traces it up your thigh.

"Couldn't come up with a better pickup line than that?" You question slightly amused that he seems to have everything under control but still uses the 'come here often' pickup line.

Beside you he pulls his hand away momentarily as you fight off the giggles. His face is red and he opens his mouth as if to say something, but closes it again when he seems to of changed his mind. You smile over at him. You didn't want to make fun of him, but his embarrassment was worth it. He shyly smiles back. Even if he has done this before he's not as cool as he tries to be.

"Can I kiss you?" He questions.

The coolness charade has fallen and now sitting next to you is a slightly older dude who just wants to kiss you, red in the face with fumbling fingers still slightly greasy from the popcorn he's been handling all day. You don't feel as lame anymore. Nodding you lean forward heart racing. Your first kiss is about to happen but you never thought it'd be with a boy. He meets you in the middle and you scrunch your forehead and pucker out your lips. You've seen plenty of kisses on TV, and you don't think this is how it's supposed to work. Dirks lips against yours are softer and flatter, and you try to mimic his. That seems to do the trick because he's sighing into you. A hand cups your cheek and pulls you closer. You try to relax your forehead and press into him more. The theatre goes dark and you pull away slightly to look around. The two theatre attendees seem to be ignoring you, and the movies about to start. You're torn between kissing him again and actually watching the movie.

"I- Uh..." You drift off looking at the movie and at him. He smiles knowingly, and opens his legs slightly and motions for you to sit in his lap. You comply not completely sure how this is a middle ground.

You look down at your fingers turning a deep shade of red when sitting down on his lap gets him to moan into your neck. He jerks up and you feel him through your pants. Just kissing you did that to him? Maybe you were nervous or thinking too much, but you weren't up at all. Though you did get a reaction from Dirk pressing up into you. It really wasn't smart to assume you were straight you quickly realize. You try to focus on the movie. Stare straight and ignore the fingers tracing against your sides. 3 guys and 2 girls are in a car on their way to someones cabin. Seems to be lighthearted and you suppose you could drown it out for a while. You use the seat in front of you to press back into him with your ass, grinding into the hard part of his jeans that wasn't made in any factory. His hands tighten around your hips as he inhales sharply.

"Is that a candy bar in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" You whisper at him trying to hold back a fit of giggles.

"Oh now who is it who's using the cheesy pickup lines?" He laughs into you, burying his head into your neck again.

You roll your head to the side to allow him more access and he licks up the side of you. You twitch in your pants and suppress a moan. The things he's doing to you having you feeling a lot more than what you're used to when going solo. He traces his hand up your chest and bites down gently on your neck.

In surprise you buck up and yell out in surprise. The attendees cough and scowl at you two, but make no motion to stop what's happening. You figure that's because Dirk works here. But several movie goers look back to give you two disapproving glares. You mouth sorry to them and they seem to look away pretty quickly with embarrassment.

"John is this your first time with a man?" Dirk questions. Fuck you'd hoped it wasn't that obvious.

"With uh, anyone actually." you whisper back, glad he can't see your face because you're cherry red right now.

"Not a woman or man? Are you even gay?" he questions. The tone of his voice pretty much lets you know he's astonished and if you turned around you might see his eyes popping out of his skull like a bad cartoon.

"No-I uh I'm not sure if i'm gay. I honestly really don't know anymore though." you say.

You really hope he's not too put off, and that he's not going to push you off of him because no matter where things go for the rest of the day you really don't want to have to take care of yourself again tonight. You're fighting against your zipper enough how it is.

"Right. Well, tell me to stop before I do anything you don't like okay?" He adds a bit more confidence in his voice.

Smiling to yourself you press back into him. Grinding against him again.

"I just don't want you to stop." You whisper. God you hope that sounded hot. You heard it in porn once so hopefully he didn't watch the same one. Was that a rational thing people thought? Do people usually watch the same porn? You try to quiet your mind about the quizzical topic of people watching porn together just in time for Dirks tongue to trace your ear again.

"Gladly." he whispers, and you can hear the smile in his voice.

One of his hands is tracing up your chest and tweaking at your nipples through your shirt. The fabric creates a soft friction but his fingers add pain and you're not sure if you like it, but your dick responds so you suppose as long as you're not bleeding you're fine. His mouth is starting to add to how hard you can get in a short amount of time. He's biting on your earlobes, and kissing his way down to your neck where his warm tongue meets your skin making you inhale sharply. You're not too sure about all of this but he seems to know what he's doing. His free hand finds its way on top of your jeans where he slowly starts rubbing you through them.

"Di-Dirk." you whisper towards him. The teasing stops and you wonder if he thinks he's done something wrong.

"Is everything okay?" Yep there it is. He thinks you're chickening out.

"Everything's better than okay, wonderful, I, uh just don't know what guys do together...or if its appropriate for a movie theatre." you whisper pushing up into his hand for emphasis.

"Right uh no but the mens bathroom might be a bit more suitable?" he offers.

You're torn between wanting what your dick wants and wanting what your head wants. On one side having gay virgin (at least on your side) sex with the man you don't know in the stinky mens bathroom sounds like something you'd have nightmares about, but on the other hand having hot sex with an experienced man who knows what you like in a stinky mens bathroom sound exhilarating and something you definitely want to indulge in. You did come home with the plans to be sinful though. And that seemed sinful enough to you.

"Y-Yeah" You whisper getting off of him quickly.

He follows suit and grabs your ass pushing past you before grabbing your hand. Leading you past the attendee who smiles knowingly at you he heads for the restroom.

No one's in there and it smells like cleaning supplies and the faint smell of popcorn gratefully. He heads into the big open stall and locks it behind you two.

"So what exactly do we, uh, you know?" you question. Your face is red and you're asking someone you just met for the sex talk right before you lose your virginity. You're pretty sure if the award for lamest question before sex was actually a thing it would go to you right now.

Laughing he comes closer to you. His lips are on yours and for a moment you forget about everything, and indulge in another kiss. You only had one before everything got heated and they actually were quiet nice. He pulls away for a moment only to take off your glasses and tuck them into your pocket. Then his into his own. You press back into him for another kiss cupping his neck into your hands. He seems slightly shocked, and stands there for a moment with you kissing him before he starts returning the favor. His lips are soft against your own and though it's slightly sloppy he doesn't seem to mind. Your head is fuzzy and flooded with hormones, but you don't see it any other way. You pull back softly and plant small kisses against him, and smile before pulling away slightly.

He starts tracing down your neck with his lips, "Well when two guys want to get-" oh god hes grabbing your ass, "intimate with one another..." His fingers are in the band of your pants and where his fingers are feels like you're being burned, "one guy, usually the dominate one, or me in this case" he takes a moment to kiss your neck softly as his fingers start to circle around your hip bones "takes the initiative to prep the submissive one, or you in this case, for sex." he lets go of your waste band and starts pushing his hands up your shirt feeling your chest, "And what this means is that i take the lube from my pocket, and i smear it all over my finger and stick it up your ass to stretch it." Okay that threw you a bit off guard.

"okay WhAT?" you question backing away from his hands.

"No no no shh it's okay," he reassures you "it sounds weird and abnormal and it kind of is but there's this thing inside you called the prostate that makes it worth it. It might feel weird at first but don't worry i'll make it okay. What were you home schooled?" he questions. This must be common knowledge you realize.

"No I uh, I go to a Catholic school." you whisper looking down.

"Oh well that explains it." he says laughing at his own joke, "But don't worry if you don't like anything after a few minutes i promise i'll stop. Just give it a chance?" he says. It looks like he's begging you and you realize he's probably much more hard than you are so you suppose you'll try it.

"Okay." you whisper.

"Okay?" he smiles.

"Okay." you smile back.

His lips are back on yours as he deepens the kiss, and presses you against the bathroom wall. His hands are on your face and he's cupping you in close. You can hear him breathing, and your back is starting to get cold from the tile but soon he's opening your mouth and you're not sure what to do anymore. His tongue is in your mouth and you taste the steel from the barbell on his tongue. You're not sure what to do with yours so you try to trace your name in his mouth from what a friend told you. Traced against his teeth and around his tongue a few times for the J and the O. Back up to his teeth and around with his tongue again for the H and the N. You decide since he's not done kissing you yet you'll try to go for Egberts, and try to fit in your middle name before he's done. Saliva is starting to drip down your chin and you have a feeling this is not what it's supposed to be like from what you've seen in movies but he doesn't seem to mind too much. He pulls away slowly and wipes his chin. You wipe yours and stare at him with big eyes.

"You have to turn around and take off your pants." He says softly before kissing your nose.

You smile nervously at him before turning around thoughts racing through your head at the speed of light. You unbutton your pants and slowly slide them down worried to say the least. You whimper at the freedom, and your boxers are tented. You feel him come up behind you and grab your ass. You pause when his hands touch you, not sure if he wants you to continue or proceed on his own. Every thought in your brain is fighting the morality behind your actions but their blurred as his hands travel in front of you and pad you through your boxers. His hand slips under the waist band and grabs a hold of you. You sigh leaning back into him. He slowly starts moving; his hand is slightly colder and it makes you shiver, but press into him none the less.

His other hand slips off your boxers, and you fight off another shiver as the coldness of the bathroom reaches all around you as he lets go of you. Behind you; you hear the faint clicking of him undoing his belt and sliding his pants off. He sighs and rests his head against your back. You try to focus on your thoughts, and what to do and settle with slightly leaning over with your hands pressed against the wall. Even though you want this to happen you're not sure you can do it looking into some dudes eyes. That just seems a bit weird. You hear a bottle being uncapped and jump as a hand rests on your back.

"This will be easier if you bend over more and spread your legs." he says behind you rubbing your back gently.

You nod once before opening your legs a bit and backing up into him, keeping yourself steady on the wall. He slides up your shirt a bit to where most of your lower back is exposed. A cold finger slips between you and starts circling your asshole. Even though you heard him say it, you still slightly were hoping he was kidding and there was actually a really honest way of going about this. Instead a finger slips inside you. You squeeze against it in protest and suck in air in shock. It hurts but not that bad. More like uncomfortable rather than painful.

"You have to relax if you want this John." he whispers his hand rubbing your back. He places small kisses against what flesh he can reach on you.

You try to relax and you're pretty sure you've done it when he sighs behind you in what sounds like relief. He presses the finger in more and starts to wiggle it around a bit. You scrunch your forehead, but allow him to do it. For a few minutes not sure what he's up to until your eyes go white. You don't even try to repress the moan that comes out of your mouth.

"haha found it." he says slightly laughing, "now i can make it _much_ more enjoyable for you." he adds.

The finger already inside of you starts moving in and out grazing against that spot over and over again. Your dick gets harder each time he does it, and it starts to get painful. You ignore it slightly enjoying the pain as he slowly works in two and three fingers into you. Each time he presses into that spot gently. You wonder what would happen if he pressed into it harder.

"I'm going to press inside of you now okay?" he whispers

"Yes pl-please, oh god please." you beg. You're past being ashamed; you just know if there's more where that came from then you want all of it.

He laughs and uncaps the bottle again behind you. Something cold and much larger than any finger presses between you. Inhaling sharply he starts pressing into you. It hurts a lot at first. THe fingers didn't really prepare you for this but it's a lot better than what you were expecting. His hands are warm, and they press against your back digging in to you with his fingernails. Your head goes fuzzy, overwhelmed by the sensory overload. You focus on your breathing and less on what's happening to you from behind.

"C-can I press in more?" He questions shakily. It's probably the first time you've heard him stutter all night.

You're not quite sure how you know if you're ready so you nod and hope you are. He presses in a few more inches you assume, though it feels like a foot. You're breathing quickens and you suppress a whimper. You figured you were not ready when you said you were and that's why it hurts so much more. Behind you he's not keeping it together too well either you figure as he lets out a long moan echoing against the walls of the bathroom, and makes you blush with embarrassment. At least someone is getting something positive from this. You feel him reach around you and take a hold of your softening dick and pump you erratically. He obviously can't control himself right now but none the less it feels nice to the contrast of what he's pushing into you. You force yourself to relax, and the dick in your ass doesn't seem too bad anymore. Though his hands are shaking he's not pushing into you anymore, obviously waiting for you to tell him its alright. You don't really trust your mouth so you push your hands until they're holding you in place with your finger tips, and push into him. He moans behind you and you feel the small hairs against your ass and figure he's finally fully in you.

Gulping you relax for a little bit with him in you. His dick is curved to where he seems to be resting against the spot that made you practically blind earlier, because not moving it feels like he's teasing you. Resting your hands against your palms again he steps forward slightly. Only now are you starting to worry about whether or not guys use condoms and then practically assume you don't really care at this point. The bathroom is quiet besides both of your breathing, and you realize it's about to get a whole lot louder in a minute.

"D-Dirk, move." You breathe out squeezing your ass against his dick.

Moaning he pulls back and slams back into you, and quickly has you deciding this is the best decision you could of made in a long time. It's slimy and gross but as long as he keeps hitting you where your eyes go white he could of lubed up with spit for all you care. Your palms are cold and you're on your tippy toes but none the less the echo's of you two are more likely to go way past the doors that seperate you two from the hallway. You feel his hand trace up in front of you and start jerking you off as he pounds you. The sensory overload is too much and you quickly find yourself on edge of spilling over.

"I can't, Dirk i'm going to." you sputter out unable to finish a sentence before you find yourself arching up slightly and squeezing your ass as you spill over into his hand and the ground. He seems not far behind because he pulls out of your ass and you feel warm liquid hit your back. You're slightly grossed out, but at the same time you don't really care.

Standing up you crack your back and lean your head against the cold tile sighing softly as your dick goes limp. Behind you toilet paper is being unrolled, and he's slowly wiping up your back. It takes a while for you two to get cleaned up but eventually he's got you pressed up against a wall again and is kissing you more.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" He questions pecking you.

"That was...better than expected, I'll give you that." you laugh looking down slightly. You really hope this won't be the end of it, "What is this?" you question before you have the chance to chicken out.

"What do you mean?" he asks puzzled.

"I mean," you turn your head away from him feeling stupid about this, "is this like a one time thing or...?" you drift off looking back up at him expecting him to get it.

"Do you want it to be a one time thing? I don't, but that's up to you." he says smiling and kissing you again.

"Mnn, no. I definitely want more of those so this is not a one time thing." you say kissing him again, "Does this make you my boyfriend." you question not really giving a shit about your sin list anymore. Being with him is fun and even if it did check something off your sin list than why does that have to mean you can't enjoy yourself.

"I suppose it does if you want it to?" he questions looking red again.

"Of course I want it to." You smile at him before kissing him again and again and again.

* * *

Back in the theatre you see the ending without any context and it's slightly confusing but you don't really care anymore, because you and Dirk have been fiddling with each others fingers for the remainder of it. The movie end and people start getting let out. Dirk looks over at you.

"What time do you have to be home?" he questions.

"My dad's picking me up at 6 though I only live like 9 blocks from here." you add.

"Wanna stay and actually watch the movie this time?" he questions smiling at you.

Nodding you grab his hand and scoot closer to him. The day has pretty much put a spin on the rest of your entire summer you realize, and summers just begun.


End file.
